Infinite Sky
by AsTheWheelWills
Summary: Sky searches through alternate universes to find a way to save his own, and to save a friend. Summary sucks. Please Read it! R&R please.
1. Universes 1 and 2

**Infinite Sky**

By: AsTheWheelWills

Disclaimer: I don't own them. The Power Rangers. Never have, never will. Well except for that one night in Las Vegas with those two hookers, the Satanist and the Iranian priest. That was one crazy Yom Kippur!

Warning: Little bit of Bad language. Little bit of Slash, Bridge and Sky namely or Skidge as I've taken to calling it. Not my fault they're cute together. And character death.

Note: Yes I think Sky thinks like this.

**Universe 1**

"Are you sure about this Sky?" the worry on Syd's face is clear as Kat straps the machine on to me. It's meant for closing worm holes and the like, but Kat's reversed it's capabilities to open them now. I nod, I'm definite about this. "Remember Cadet Tate, take back a Dithonium Crystal and nothing else." Commander Anubis "Doggie" Cruger instructs. I just shake my head. "Commander, I don't mean to insult your intelligence but only an idiot would think that's all I'm going to try to bring back." He looks on the verge of a growl for a few seconds, but then nods solemnly. He was expecting this. "Remember not to interact too much with anything there." Kat advises. "If there is a there." I mumble to myself. Kat has changed this thing so it will open up portal's to other dimensions. Supposedly. There's not much time for testing, so I'm the guinea pig. Doesn't matter much, I think, if I didn't try this we'll be dead anyway.

It all started when this Dithonium crystal was supposed to be delivered to SPD headquarters, to then be escorted by B-squad, to a nearby hospital, where technicians were standing by to install it into the hospital mainframe, making it technically the most advanced hospital on the planet. See the crystal acts a lot like plutonium or uranium, or any of the other nuclear elements, only without any of the waste and bi-products, or possible harmful side effects of use. And it's self renewing. And whatever it's powering it grows into and makes better like a living organism. So not much like nuclear power actually.The greatest power source in the known universe. It made the planet of origin Dithon, originally a small farming planet, the planet with the most powerful and economically prosperous place anywhere. It's found in every crevice on the planet's surface. And every year they hold a draw to give, actually give away a few small pieces to hospitals around the galaxy, and this year Millennium general happened to get lucky. Well almost.

It was obvious Grumm would want the crystal. He would have attacked Dithon itself, according to Cruger, only everything, specifically the planet's defences were powered by the crystals. I'm not sure and alliance of every planet from here to KO-35, or even Miranoi, could actually invade the planet successfully. So obviously the Troobians weren't about to try that. So we, we being the B-squad, Z, Syd, Jack, Bridge and I, along with what must been half the municipal police, were charged to protect this spectacular specimen of geological triumph. Grumm didn't stand a chance right?

Well wrong. Grumm attacked like always with those heaps of bolts he likes to call krybots, with a few blue and orange heads thrown in for good measure. And of course we kick butt. Until it comes to Mora's newest invention, which seems to appear out of nowhere. The thing is huge, tentacles, gapingly huge mouth with rows of sharp teeth, laser cannons instead of arms, ability to move at super fast speeds, you name it. She had really out done herself on this one. Even S.W.A.T mode wasn't going to be enough to deal with this thing. I wish we could just have pulled out the zords and stepped on him, but of course we can't escalate a fight, that's the ranger code. But if I had known what was going to happen I would have broken the code without a second thought.

Long story short, he got the crystal, and vanished, to power some new weapon Grumm is building, no doubt. And we have to stand against it somehow. So we had to fight fire with fire.We could try convincing every trillionaire on the planet to pull together and see if we could buy a hunk of the stupid rock, but frankly I don't see that working for some reason. So instead Kat came up with this idea. Send one of us to an alternate dimension, where the crystal isn't gone, and this time get it, for our defence against whatever this weapon is going to be. And after much consideration, I volunteered.

"You should start out just in front of the Academy in each alternate. You can't spend too much time in any one place, because of power limitations, so I've specified the machine to activate every hour.. It's hard to say whether that's too little or too much but you have to make do. An alarm will ring to warn you about five minutes before hand, okay? This button should open a way back home." I try to ignore her use of the word "should". "Right, are you ready?" Kat asks, now done attaching the machine to me. It not huge, barely visible once I put my jacket over it. I just nod my reply. Jack, Syd, Z, and the Commander wish me luck as Kat turns the device on And suddenly everything around me just flashes .

**Universe 2**

I blink, trying to remove the red spots from my field of vision. Well at least I'm still in existence. I'm left hoping the light isn't that bright every time, it actually stung. I look around. I am outside the academy, just like Kat said. Nothing seems out of the ordinary, as far as I can see. I run over to a stand a buy a newspaper, reading through it in , taking around ten minutes checking it quickly if there is any stories about the crystal coming to town. There isn't. Instead, there is a news article detailing the SPD's incompetence in allowing a monster attack to shatter it. Great, what do I do for the next fifty minutes? I decide to go into the base. No one should think that strange, as long as I don't run into myself. I never realised how long it takes, to get from the lower to the upper levels. And I have to go slowly to make sure I don't get caught by my doppelganger. I look around cautiously as I head toward the rec room, I am not eager to meet myself, so I peek in carefully before entering, making sure that I'm not present. And I'm not. But he is.

Once my eyes fall on the green ranger, Bridge standing on his head, my breath hitches. He's alive here. I knew he mightn't be dead in every place I visited, but still to see him alive and well, it's a a shock to the senses. Yes, it's been three days since I last saw Bridge. See when we were fighting Mora's creature, the thing was far more powerful than we expected, more powerful than anything Mora ever created. We weren't doing that badly, taking as many hits as we gave. But then he turned those cannons on me. And fired. Only the shot never hit me. Because Bridge jumped in front of it, to save me, killing himself in the process. The post mortem showed he had early throat cancer as well. Life's screwy like that sometimes

Bridge hears my gasp, and notices my presence, rolling forward to sit on the couch. "Hey Sky." he smiles. He takes a bit of toast of a plate on the table in front of him. "Is everything okay?" the surprise must be showing on my face, but it's hard to change that, hard to answer him even.. "Eh...um...Yeah. Yeah everything's fine Bridge." I choke out, sitting down, unable to draw my eyes off him. Maybe that sounds a little strange, but when you attend the funeral of a close friend and see them alive and well a few days later, it's a bit of a mind blower.

Then I remember the reason I'm here suddenly, and, though I yearn to just have a conversation with Bridge again, any stupid little conversation, but I push ahead with my job anyway. "So Bridge. Eh, any news on the Dithonian crystal?" Bridge looks at me surprised. "Other than that we splintered it into a million pieces , None as far as I know. Well there is the media making out that it was all our fault, but you know that. Sky, are you feeling alright?" he asks worriedly. "I'm fine." I reply. "Cause you don't look so good. You're really pale, like you've seen a ghost. Have you, cause my Uncle Marv said he had, but really it was just a stroke. Some kind of pressure on one of his brain lobes. Are you having a stroke?" I feel like laughing and hugging him, he's the same old Bridge no matter what the universe. I just shake my head smiling. But then the alarm begins to beep.."What was that?" he asks , curious. Actually an hour doesn't seem like enough anymore "Nothing. Bridge I gotta go." I've got a infinity of universes to look through. "But , look, I just want to say that I don't mean half the things I say about you like calling you weird." Then I rethink that. "Actually I do, but in a good way. You're a really good friend Bridge" I say, heading for the door. "Thanks ...I think. Maybe you running a fever, you don't sound like yourself." I just shake my head as I walk out the door.

Thinking it over, I figure out why it's an hour that Kat has set it too. As I had said to Doggie, I wanted to take Bridge back with me. Or more precisely a Bridge. She knew that if the crystal was gone or stolen or whatever, that I would find out pretty quickly. And that would give me some time to talk to Bridge at least. If I found out it had just arrived, the next fifty five minutes should be more than enough time to get it. I consider how exactly I can convince Bridge to come with me from his own universe and back into mine but before I can come up with anything near a logical answer, I'm gone.

* * *

So what do you guys think. Please review it, let me know what you think. It'll guilt me into writing the next part faster. 


	2. Universes 5 and 9

**Infinite Sky**

By: AsTheWheelWills

Disclaimers: I don't own the Power Rangers. If I did, that would make me Zordon, and I'd be omnipotent and wouldn't have the time to sit around writing fanfics all day. But I don't so I do. Aren't you lucky.

Warning: Little bit of Bad language. Little bit of Slash, Bridge and Sky namely or Skidge as I've taken to calling it. Not my fault they''re cute together. And character death.

**Universe 5**

In the last two the story was the same, the crystal shattered, or already stolen,or never even intended to come to earth in the first place. Kat had warned me of that, but I knew there had to be one some where in all the eternity of universes there might be.Bridge was dead in all of those ones too. I'm not sure which I found worse. First thing I do as I arrive in the fifth was the same as I had done since the first, buying a newspaper.There was nothing about any Dithonian crystal as I flicked through the first few pages, heading toward the base, not even looking where I was going Then I bumped into to someone on the street. I mumbled a sorry, not even looking up from the print, but then a familiar voice spoke to me. "Sky? Sky Tate?"

I looked up, straight into Bridge's smiling face. Luckily I wasn't as caught off guard as the first time."Hey" I smiled gently at him. Bridge looks me carefully in the eyes then speaks again. "I bet you don't even remember me. Bridge. Bridge Carson, We were in the academy together." I notice for the first time a little girl, at his side, holding his hand, looking up at me."I remember" I nod uncertainly, unsure of the difference of this universe. The girl is a brunette perhaps three or fourwith bright blue eyes. "So you actually went ahead and made it into the police then. You must be on B-squad by now." I nod, still looking at the girl. Her eyes were very familiar. Then I realise

"She yours!"I exclaim. But Bridge seems to take it as a question. "Yup. Beautiful isn't she Her names Nova. Everyone always says she takes more after my wife. I like to think she has my eyes though .I've actually done pretty well since I dropped out of the academy as you can see." Wife, I couldn't help myself think,very surprised. Who would marry Bridge? Then it clicked in my mind.Going back a few years, right when they were half way through there first year of training for the SPD, Bridge had tried to quit. It wasn't that he wasn't keeping up with the training, but the slack he was getting from some of the others. I had managed to convince him to stay.Apparently not so, here. "I'll have to have you over for dinner some time, if you'll come. " I just nod , not taking my eyes of Nova. " Hang on, I'll give you my number."I pull out a slip of paper from my pocket and write it out. My number would be the same in this universe, I decide to assume.

"Thanks." Bridge smiles as he tucks it away into his pocket. "Well I gotta be going, but I'll definitely call you sometime. Seeya." Bridge began to walk away. "Yeah seeya." I say quietly watching his back as he goes. The way he holds himself now, he doesn't seem happy, I can't help but notice. But I can't take him back, since he has a family. I wait out the rest of my time before the machine flashes again.

**Universe 9**

In six, the crystal had been once again taken by Grumm and it was a completely different B-squad than the one I knew, in seven by someone called Erduk, who was apparently the arch enemy of Commander Blowhole and Bridge had been killed , and in eight had been once again smashed in the crossfire along with both Bridge and Syd. I was starting to loose hope until I came to nine. Reading the paper, I found out that it was being held in SPD headquarters until an unspecified date, so that Grumm would not know when to attack. We probably should have thought of that but it was perfect, I'd pretend to Cruger that I wanted to have a look at it, then take it and get the hell home. And take Bridge with me if possible.

I hurry up through the base, heading to the command centre where I hope Doggie will be. But just as I near my objective, I get my first encounter with...me. As I wheel around the second to last corner I see Bridge and me, laughing and talking, coming straight toward me. So I wheel back around, looking for somewhere to hide in. And I see a door to my right, running in quickly, allowing it to slide closed behind me. I look around it curiously, and realise I've made a huge mistake. It's the exact same as my and Bridge's room used to be back home, when he was still alive. Except our was on the other side of the Academy.The colours here are red and blue, but the belongings are definitely the same. Just one of those little differences in the universe that make life so difficult, eh? At least I have the reassurance that in one universe I do make a good red ranger.Hearing footsteps closing in outside the door, I leap inside the wardrobe, leaving it open a tiny gap. So I could hear what was being said.

They come in, they being me and Bridge. It's just ever so slightly weird seeing your exact double talking with one of your best friend with you sitting on the outside looking in. Bridge sits down at the head of his bed, while Sky sits on the bottom. I hear Bridge talking and try to listen. "...so wait. The crystal is gone already?" I curse to myself, while the other Sky nods. "Yup Cruger got rid of it to the hospital the second it came. He's only letting it be leaked to the media that he still has it." However weird it is seeing your double, it's even weirder hearing them talk with your own voice. "And how do you know that exactly?" Bridge asks. "If the Commander told you why wouldn't he tell me." Shy just grins and shakes his head. "He didn't tell me. But if you pay enough attention Bridge you'd know it." Bridge looks confused. "I do pay attention. Well too what matters anyway. As you well know" A strange smile I've never seen Bridge use before comes to his face. The other Sky seems to know it though. "You know I could probably get you discharged just for thinking what your thinking right now." Bridge's smile widens. "Well your clearly thinking it too." And with that Sky moves up toward Bridge and kisses him. And my jaw drops.

I don't even want to look at what's going on. I try to focus on the ceiling, then the floor, then the ceiling again, but my eye keeps drawing back to the scene unfolding on Bridge's bed. They're just kissing passionately, and I have nothing against gays. But at the same time that's me out there kissing Bridge. Not me exactly, but still me. It doesn't make sense, I don't know which one felt the need, which one had the courage in this universe to start it, but start it they obviously had. And yet something in me said that it looked right, Me lying there, Bridge in my arms, gently kissing him... The train of thought ends there as the siren rings, calling the rangers to the command centre. "Raincheck?" I hear the other Sky ask. "Definitely" Bridge replies as they hurry out of the room. I wait there in the closet until the universe changes around me again.

* * *

So there's chapter two and that Slash I was talking about. Thanks for your positive reviews and let me know what you think of this part. Any suggestions on other universes or where I should take the story, though I've got a fair idea would be appreaciated. 


	3. Universes 10 and 12

**Infinite Sky**

By: AsTheWheelWills

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. Looks like I've actually run out of jokes. Or maybe that part of me died a long time ago...

Warning: Little bit of Bad language. Little bit of Slash, Bridge and Sky namely or Skidge as I've taken to calling it. Not my fault they're cute togther. And character death.

Note: Yes I think Sky thinks like this.

**Universe 10**

Damn crystal smashed again. I'm starting to see a pattern. I go inside the academy. Maybe if I phrase the question properly, the others will be able to help me out, without them realising something is up. I reach the rec room, being careful of course. Just Bridge in the room though. He's sitting on the couch reading the SPD handbook. I stopped and thought that out. Bridge. Handbook. Those words do not go together in one sentence. Except maybe "Bridge is violating the handbook again." But not often, to be fair.

I walk in anyway. "Hey." I greeted him. Bridge doesn't even look up from the handbook. "Hey Bridge." No that's your name Bridge. Then I notice something. Bridge isn't wearing gloves. Bridge always wears his gloves, having them off for too long causes him headaches. So if he's not Bridge does that make him "Sky?" "Hmm?" he answers, still concentrating on the book. I quickly hide my own hands behind my back. "Never mind." This has to be the most bizarre universe so far. However, it does mean I get to do something I've kind of always wanted to.

"Must you stand on your head?" I hear him ask me. I can't help smiling. But I flip back down to sit on the couch. "It helps me think B...Sky, you know that." I give the answer Bridge would have given me. "Still doesn't mean you have to be so weird all of the time Bridge" Ow, I never realised how much that hurts. "Sky I've got this problem. I'm doing something, fixing the toaster." I decide to say considering this universes ...contrasts to my own. "And something out of my control keeps messing it up."Yeah, so it's not a great story. Sky looks at me...Bridge! It is Bridge. I'm Sky. Bridge looks at me from over the handbook. "Vague much Bridge?" I just shrug. He scrunches up his face. "Bridge, I dunno , just fix your own problems."

He returns back to the handbook again. And my heart plummets into my stomach. I'm not like that am I? Yeah, so I'm not the most open person in the world. But seeing the way I act, the things I say, come out of Bridge's mouth makes me think I'm a little too cold. Especially to someone I claimed to be my best friend

**Universe 12**

Finally here there appears to be a chance of some kind. The crystal is at the base, supposedly awaiting safe transport, remaining completely silent as in nine. Of course it could already be gone as in nine, but I'm still happy to see some prospect of getting the rock, even slim as it might be. I'm not sure where it might be, possibly in a special holding cell, or maybe Cruger's quarters, which I know doesn't sound too secure, but it is the safest place in the base.

I take the back corridors as much as possible not eager to get distracted again. I've begun to realise I've practically lost sight of what I'm actually supposed to be doing. I pay less and less attention to finding the crystal, and more on more on the differences between universes or more specifically, the differences in Bridge. And much as I miss him, I have an entire planet to think about. But as I get closer and closer to where Bridge and my quarters should be, the more my legs and mind seem to want to pull me there. Bridge could help me find out where the crystal is, I reason. Of course there's the fact that I could be there as well.But that d seem to matter anymore.

I stop momentarily at the door, almost extending my hand to knock on it. What the hell is wrong with me? The fate of my home is on the line, and I might sacrifice the only chance it has of surviving just so I can see a friend for another hour. I shake my head and turn away from the door, taking a few steps further toward Cruger's room, when I hear the door slide open behind me. I look back and there he is, out of uniform I note. A look of surprise and...is that fear? Spreads across his face. I turn to keep walking but then I hear him say something somewhere between a groan and a shout.

"Not again. N-n-no you c-cant be..." I look around and see tears in his eyes. He's shrinking back into his room, away from me. And of course the crystal disappears from my mind again. "Bridge what's wrong?" I ask as I follow him into the room. The look of fear doesn't abate, only grows worse. "Don't! Don't speak just get the hell away!" He hits the wall of our room and slowly slides down it, looking to his left pretending not to see me. "Bridge, what did I...?" I don't finish. He's murmuring something to himself, under his breath, barely loud enough to hear. "He's gone. It's in my head. He's gone. It's in my head. He's dead. It's in my head"

My breath catches in the deep of my throat when I hear that. I'm ...dead here? I call myself stupid, I should known that was possible. After all, Mora's monster's shot had been aimed it me. It was logical in these universes that it would be me or Bridge who took the brunt of the deaths. Bridge was still repeating the mantra, making a point to look anywhere around the room except for where I stood. He's holding a gloved hand to his head, tears slowly streaming down his cheeks. _Not again_ I remember him saying. This had happened before to him only those had really been in his mind. Surely there was something I could say to comfort him, but I was at a loss as to what to say. I'm not really good at this sort of thing.

I stand there for a few minutes, the room in silence apart from Bridge's denial to himself. I notice two bags lie packed on Bridge's bed. He was leaving, I realise. That's why he was dressed in civilian clothes. Leaving to escape these delusions he was having. Leaving to escape the memories of me. Leaving to escape the pain. I had considered as well. All of us on B-Squad had. Both Z and Syd had come close and a few of the lower level cadets who had known Bridge had actually gone ahead.

But as I think it over something doesn't quite make sense to me. "Bridge?" I say gently. "I need you to tell me something okay?" Bridge makes no sign of acknowledgement, but I go ahead. "Bridge how did I die?". I notice that his breath hitches. Stupid question to ask someone who going to pieces over your untimely demise right in front of you, right? But if the crystal is still in the base, the how could Mora's creature have killed me."None of the others said..."Bridge begins but then cuts himself off. "NO! You. Are. Not. Real. Sky is dead. Sky is dead." he begins to reiterate that point but I won't let him.

"No Bridge. I amn't like the others." I say reaching out to him. But he reacts quickly. "No don't touch me. Cruger transported it early but Grumm expected it. Grumm knew, okay? Please now, ..." he began to shake viciously, tears coming faster. "Please...j- just... leave... me ...alone." God I feel like crap. I want to help him somehow, want to explain to him who I am, why I'm, here, try to make sure that I haven't sent him over the edge. But I know saying anything more to him will just make things worse. I leave the room and let the door slide closed. I sit beside it 'til the beeps come, hope dwindling of ever finding the crystal.

* * *

I've managed another chapter, hurray. Pretty sure there's going to be some major Syd involvement in the next so if any of you are Syd fans, I'll give you prior warning. Love it or hate it? Please review. Oh and for all you Skidge fans I know have a C2 expressly for teh two guys called...Skidge! I know it's unexpected but what ya gonna do. 


	4. Universe 15

**Infinite Sky**

By: AsTheWheelWills

Disclaimer: Not Mine! I don't want to get sued!

Warning: Syd ooc-ness. Like seriously.

Note: Yes I think Sky thinks like this.

* * *

**Universe 15**

Is it wrong to wish a curse on your (dead) best friend? Well how about if that friend just hit you in the hand with a blaster, just before you reached the crystal that could save your planet from destruction? Because that's what Bridge had done in the previous world. I was so close...so close! For the first time it was in my grasp, for the first time I could have gotten it. It was being kept in the base, I found out and made it up to the holding room, and my hand was mere centimetres when a burst of energy hit my out stretched palm, and Bridge wheeled into the room, blaster pointed directly at my chest. If he hadn't stood there, staring at me in surprise, and to my mind asking himself why his trusted teammate was trying to steal the crystal he was guarding, I may well have not got out of there. Luckily the machine activated and saved my ass before he could arrest me. God, I'd hate to have had to explain that one to Cruger. In the back of my mind, I knew I had left that dirty little job to my copy.

As I materialize in fifteen, my hand hurts like hell. I look at it carefully, wincing as I finger the burned skin. This was going to be an annoyance, but I ignore it as best I can. World on the line I remind myself sourly. In the newspaper, the crystal was installed in the bloody hospital.Is it wrong to curse a hospital? I wonder to myself. I definitely am considering just sitting down somewhere , and waiting out my next fifty nine minutes. But I think of the slight, tiny chance that I could take Bridge home with me. And it's like the sirens call. You just can't resist it. When there's even that small chance that I could have him back... if you've ever had someone who was close to you die you know what I mean.

So I make my way into the base. I'm as careful as ever, checking each corridor long before I go down it, taking the long way round to go anywhere, which of course the me in this universe would never do. Then suddenly two figures clad in pink and green are rushing toward me. I make to turn back and avoid them, as where there's two rangers there is more than likely three others nearby, but Syd calls out to me before I can. "Schuyler Tate!" Crap. Me number fifteen must have done something pretty bad for her to use my full name. Great, I think sarcastically, I'm going to get the blame for whatever stupid thing he did.

Syd reaches me, but before I can protest innocence to ... whatever, she takes my face in her hands and brings her lips to mine. And she kisses me! And I'm not talking a peck between close friends. I'm talking full on, lip ravishing kisses me. Okay so I'm too close a friend with my Syd for this to ever happen back home but ... not all the universes are so bad I decide in that moment. I note Bridge looking at me over her shoulder, eyebrow quirked. I'm still in shock and don't think to push her off me, but thankfully (or not. The jury in my head is out) she pulls away.

"Oh Sky baby I am so glad we caught you before you left. What are you doing going through this corridor anyway, you're supposed to be going to send the invitations, and it puts you ten minutes out of your way. How can you be so absentminded a week before our wedding? I mean seriously Sky, I love you, but sometimes your so...eugh! Anyways the tailor called and he lost the measurements for your suit so Bridge is gonna redo them for you, okay? " I can't think of what to say, but luckily, she doesn't wait for an answer.

"And I'd do them, but the appointment for the cake decor is in half an hour, and I was not about to keep Chef Delacour waiting. I mean come on the man is a genius, but he does not like time wasters, so you know I have to be there on time. And before you say anything, I can see it on your face, the answer is no. We are not moving it back. I will get married before I start showing, understand Tate." She smiles, patting her stomach " Oh and I've decided. If it's a boy, we'll call it Wes, after your dad, if it's a girl Nova. 'Kay? Good. Seeya later Schuyly-Wooley" and with that, and another kiss, this time on the cheek, she's half way down the corridor away from me again.

Cake decor? I wonder to myself. Only Syd would need to decide on the design for a cake. And then it processes in my head. Married! Me and Syd, we're not just going out, we're getting married! I never even dreamed of myself getting married, let alone to Syd. And what did she mean about getting hitched before she started showing. She can't mean... my head starts to spin slightly. There have been other universes weirder than here, but they were all a bit less personal, and certainly none involved my future son or daughter. I look at Bridge. He still has an eyebrow raised, and is, strangely grimacing.

"Schuly-Wooley?" he asks, a grin slipping into the grimace's place. "I think I'm getting a headache." I say weakly. "Hey, you're getting married to it!" Bridge laughs. "Anyway we better go to your room so I can measure you up." He says starting to move back up the corridor, me following. At least the me here isn't still in the building, as according to Syd he was away sending invites "You know I don't think I've ever seen you in a tuxedo. " he says almost to himself. "Yeah. Cause I look like an idiot in them." I reply. Bridge smiles slightly. "Don't worry, everyone will be too busy mocking at my best mans speech to care what you look like. " he shook his head, almost sadly. "But I bet you'll look awesome anyway." He smiles again. "Yeah and your speech will be the highlight of the day." I smile right back. But he avoids meeting my eye.

We slip into silence until we reach our room. "Okay so I guess you need to strip down a bit." Bridge spoke sitting on his bed. I nearly unzip my jacket before I remember the machine lies under it. Crap, what should I do now? I wonder. Bridge is looking at me expectantly. I decide to go ahead and take it off, as the beeps will warn me in time to get it back on, coming up quickly with a lie to cover it. "What's that thing?" Bridge asked poking at the machine as I lay it on the bed gently. "Helps with stress and calms me down. Just something I picked up. You know cause of the nerves." Bridge nodded, but still looked at the small black box and it's straps curiously.

Once I was down to boxers and a vest, Bridge withdrew a set of measuring needles. I shudder slightly on sight. "You don't have a measuring tape?" I ask. Measuring needles are far more exact, but unfortunately they work by sticking them into the skin, at the two points you want to measure between, body heat working as their energy to record the data. The needles aren't put in deeply either, so there is only the faintest of stings as there put in, but I've still never warmed to them. Probably never will either. "Nope just this unfortunately." I nod but shudder again as he places the first one into my shoulder.

Ten minutes later, I was getting decidedly agitated by the tiny pricks to my skin. "Bridge are you certain you know what your doing?" I ask as he places one at either side of my neck. Who needs neck measurements? "Yes. But hold still, or I might drive one in too far." His grimace is back I notice. "Bridge are you okay?" I ask, curious. He looks me in the eyes for a second, then kneels, placing one gently into my ankle. He's actually not bad at this. Then again this was judging against my mother, who may as well have hammered them in. "I'm fine." he says, clearly trying to put an end to the conversation. I decide to pursue it though.

" Come on Bridge, I've known you long enough to know when something's wrong. You know you can talk to me about whatever it is. I mean I am your best-Ow!" I cry out as he practically drives the tiny needle into my thigh. "Crist Sky, what the hell do you think is wrong with me? The person I love is getting married tomorrow and I can't- Just forget it. I'm sorry I said anything. I didn't mean to hurt you." Damn. That's all I can think. My mind keeps flashing back to number Nine. He likes me here too. God damn it. "Bridge. I didn't..." I trail off, unsure what to say. He stands up looking straight at me. "You didn't what Sky? Didn't realise? Don't give me that, you've known forever that I've liked Syd." he says. I just stop an oh from escaping my lips. Well done Tate, maybe your not as irresistible as you think.

He looks ready to hit me, but then his eyes soften. "I'm sorry Sky. I don't mean to do this to you, a week before your wedding and all. And I'm happy for you, really. I mean your practically my brother, and since you make Syd as happy, as you do, I'm happy for you both but ... it's just hard. I mean I really did like her. And when you asked me to be your best man yesterday, it was just like you were trying to torture me." Maybe that makes it a little clearer why I'm trying to get him back. With a friend like that, someone who would let you take the person they love, if it made you happy, at their own expense, how could I not try. Maybe Bridge never did anything quite as obvious as this back home, but there were little things. Little things that meant so much to me. Little things do make all the difference I guess.

"I didn't want to torture you Bridge." I say, trying to think what I would say in this position. I can't think of anything more but that seems to be enough, as a smile comes to his lips. "I know you didn't Sky. I know you wouldn't. Forgive me for laying this on you just before your wedding?" He asks. Now he's blaming himself. If someone acted like this to you, tell me straight out that you wouldn't try and save them. "If you forgive me for being blind enough not to see it in the first place." I smirk. "Deal" Bridge was suddenly on me in a hug and for once I didn't push him off.

Then the machine started to beep. I gently let go of Bridge. "What does that mean?" he quizzes. "That I should be wearing it." I lie. "Oh. Will you let me have it after the wedding, I'd love to dissect it since I haven't seen one before." I start to dress, quickly. "Maybe Bridge." I start trying to get the machine attached to me. I struggle trying to get the two straps to meet behind my back, when a gentle hand takes them from mine and slips it together. "Thanks Bridge." I put on my jacket and zip it up quickly. It can be much longer, and I don't want to disintegrate in front of him, so I head for the door quickly. "Have fun sending the invitations." Bridge calls out after me.

As I head down the hall way, I feel like for the first time, I have really accomplished something in one of these universes. Maybe the Sky here will never find out Bridge liked Syd, but I've certainly improved things for Bridge. Keeping that in had made him unhappy, and in telling me he'd relieved himself from a weight of What If? he would have carried around for the rest of his life. And I felt a lot better having done it.

* * *

Yes that is one universe taking up an entire chapter. Well really there's another in the first paragraph .This is also the longest chapter so far. I don't know why I felt the need to write it so long but I did so I hoped you liked it. And as you can see, the Syd involvement I promised. Okay so it wasn't exactly Major but can you name one other character in the story who has had more than one line? Didn't think so.

Just thought I'd add that Chapter Six is more than likely the end of the story. Unless my muse strikes or I get another good suggestion (smiles at Chylea3784's reviews.)  



	5. Universe 17

**Infinite Sky**

**By:** AsTheWheelWills

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the Power Rangers I'd be rolling in my dosh. And giving myself a firm slap for Power Rangers Turbo.

**Warning:** Character death. And an awful lot of angst.

**Note: **Yes I think Sky thinks like this.

* * *

**Universe 17**

I'm tired. I'm just so tired. Not physically, although that would make sense. Seventeen hours on the go could take the best out of any member of SPD staff. But I'm not letting the lack of sleep get to me. I'm talking about an emotional, a mental, tiredness. There's only so much any one mind can take before it snaps, and I'm pretty sure I'm pushing those oh-so undefined boundaries right now. Everyone has there own limit, and for the longest time I was self asserted, so bloody sure that I would never reach mine. Me, the great Schuyler Tate, giving up because of the strain? Yeah right. That's so clearly impossible. Only, thanks to this stupid universe, it so clearly isn't.

These places were all the same , I had come to believe. Well not totally alike, obviously, but they had there similarities. One being the fact that the newspaper stand outside SPD always has everything ridiculously overpriced. And another being that the day is that the date is the same, no matter where I go. Not so as I flick open the paper today. It's a very different date than usual. And significant, to the second, only the little holographic dial ticking in the top right corner, for reasons I don't want to admit. Sufficed to say, a sick feeling settles in my stomach very quickly.

I go into SPD. Everything seems ordinary. Just like in every other universe. I get that feeling that this isn't quite my SPD, although for no real reason. I can't help but wonder if, when I get home, if I'll ever view my SPD the same way. After seeing so many mirror images, uniqueness tends to fade away.

Everything so completely unspectacular. Maybe a little more quiet than usual. And as I walk through the halls, I know why, and decide to head for the command centre. I can only hope I won't draw attention there. It's a risk but I have to take it. Not that I particularly want to. It's a sirens call, and I have to answer whether I like it or not. So I head up there, and Kat and a few more staff are present all concentrating carefully on their monitors. I'm not noticed as I slip in, and take up a free station. The same thing is being played on all of them, I know, viewing a small armoured vehicle, holding a very precious cargo, protected by the city's best and brightest.

I know what happens next, but I'm powerless to do anything but sit there and watch. I can't interfere, on a grand scale anyway. That could mean touching on messing the natural order, which inevitably leads to something very, very bad. All the universes imploding in on each other, for instance. So I won't interfere. No matter how much I want to.

Instead I look on as the drama unfolds. Everything seems so quiet, but then out of nowhere a strange monster appears, accompanied by a good number of krybots. The fight breaks out between them and the rangers. And all this over some stupid crystal

Then comes the defining moment, what this entire thing was all about. The blue ranger is occupied with a number of krybots as Mora's monster takes aim at him from behind. A pulse of deadly energy, hurtles at his, at my, back but never meets it's intended target. Instead an incredibly foolish, incredibly brave, and incredibly incredible green ranger jumps in front of it. I watch as the suit disappears quickly from around him as he smashes into the ground, smoking at the chest through and SPD uniform. Those things don't quite make us as invincible as some would make out.

I hear someone, Kat, from behind me shout for a medical team to be dispatched immediatley. It doesn't matter how fast they're sent out, they'll be too late. The monster just shrugs coldly as the man beneath that suit cries out in pain, instead grabbing a hold of a stupid hunk of rock, and phasing out of view, to appear somewhere else, more than likely not on this planet. And the krybots follow.

There's a few seconds stunned silence, no one quite understanding the sudden retreat. The guy in blue is first to notice. Letting his suit fall off him, he shouts and runs to his fallen team mate, his fallen friend. But he's too late. I know that already. He reaches the body lying sprawled on the ground, unmoving. He fumbles at it's wrist, but he won't find anything there, he won't... he won't...

I choke back a sob and tear my eyes away from the screen, closing them. I can't go through this again. I won't go through this again. But it's too late. The second I read the date on that newspaper I'd torn open half healed wounds. It's all I can do not to collapse on the floor. No one should ever have to relive this. No one should ever have to deal with this, these feelings, with no-one to talk to, with no shoulder to cry on.

But then, that's not what Sky Tate does, is it. I've built up a reputation of being an ice prince, something I've never tried to discourage. I don't get upset, I don't ever need to talk. I don't need anyone or anything. I don't feel anything full stop. Only I do. I need my team. Right now. I need the SPD, **my** SPD, my home. And more than anything else. I need Bridge. **My** Bridge. Sweet, innocent, toast-loving, snoring, caring, remote hogging, sharing, crazy, occasionally ridiculous, never angry, always dependable, Bridge. He's the one person I would say anything to, without fear of mocking, the one person I would give my full opinions to. The one person who's advice I'd choose over any others. And I never told him that. That regret weighs me down. To the point everything seems so pointless. I finally understand what hopeless means now.

And all this over some stupid crystal

I'm tired.

* * *

Sorry for the long time since last update. Scorn life, scorn it right into the ground. Here's my chapter number five, I hope it's okay. A little shorter than usual, but I'd prefer to leave this particular universe on it's own. The next one is well into production, and there should be more then six chapters now. Whether that means one more, or twelve more remains to be seen. 


End file.
